


Charming You

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tries to scratch out a little patch of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon, Summer 2005.  
> Song prompt courtesy Liz.

_Charming you's a challenge  
You've got these strings attached like bondage_

 

In a world gone to hell, Michael tries to scratch out a little patch of happiness.

He works out, bicep curls and push-ups, and he tells the others that they need to keep fit to avoid the things that surround the mall, but he also notices that Ana's gaze wanders to him when she thinks he's not looking.

He gets up early to make Ana her favourite herbal tea. They escape from the destruction of the world around them through old comedies. They play charades, and make a great team.

But Ana still cries out for Luis in her sleep.


End file.
